


Do you trust me?

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: A possible version of how Ringo might react after he catches Easy going through his things. [Technically spoiler, I guess, but really only for the preview, because I haven't seen the episode yet.] Written for the tumblr prompt: Do you trust me?





	Do you trust me?

“Let me explain,” Easy pleads, his heart is beating too fast and panic is quickly trapping him in its iron grip. The way Ringo is looking at him, with that quiet disappointment, and what’s worse, without even a hint of surprise, like he’s been dreading something like this for a while now.

“I don’t see what there is to explain,” Ringo says and his hurt is quickly tucked behind a hard mask that Easy hasn’t seen directed at him for so long that it feels like a punch in the face.

“I’m so sorry, I just…” Easy isn’t sure how to finish the sentence, but Ringo isn’t listening anyway. He takes the envelope out of Easy’s hand, tucks it back into his backpack, which he flings on his shoulder. “Please, Ringo. We need to talk about this.”

“I need to go,” Ringo says with his back to Easy, but his voice is thin. “We’ll… talk tonight.”

And then he walks out the door and Easy feels stranded in the middle of the living room, trapped between guilt and anger and fear.

\---

It takes all he has to not try to talk to Ringo all afternoon. But he’s trying to give him space, trying to respect Ringo’s wish and wait until the evening, but it’s torture and Tobias isn’t helping with his questions and stupid assumptions about Ringo once again having done something to make Easy so upset. At 6pm he can’t take it anymore.

Paco and Elli are in the kitchen, cooking together.

“Hey, Easy,” Paco grins at him.“Are you staying for dinner?”

Easy is not quite sure what to say, doesn’t know if Ringo will even want him there at all, so instead of answering, just asks: “Ringo?”

“Upstairs,” Elli says.

Easy hurries up, taking two steps at a time, before either of his friends could even think of asking if everything’s ok.

He knocks on Ringo’s door. Get’s no answer.

“Ringo,” he says softly. “Can I come in?”

It’s quiet inside for a moment, then: “It’s open.”

Easy opens the door, a thousand apologies on his lips that he’s been working on all afternoon, but it all disappears when he sees Ringo leaning over a half-packed suitcase.

“What are you doing?” Easy asks, finding it hard to breathe.

“Packing,” Ringo says. He doesn’t sound angry, but he doesn’t meet Easy’s eyes either just continues what he’s doing. “Already called Kira. She’s picking me up from the train station when I get there. She has a few days off so it works out-“

“Don’t,” Easy says quietly, stopping Ringo’s flow of words. He takes a step closer. “Please, just… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I know I made a mistake, but… I love you so much.”

Ringo puts the shirt he was folding back on the bed and slowly looks up at Easy. He doesn’t look angry, but Easy almost wishes he did because instead all he sees is resignation and unbearable exhaustion on Ringo’s face.

“Do you trust me?” Ringo asks.

“Of course,” Easy says right away, but Ringo’s penetrating look makes him falter. He sighs. “It’s… not that simple.”

Ringo nods and turns back to his suitcase, but before he could continue packing Easy walks up to him and takes Ringo’s left hand gently into his. There’s a hint of resistance, for the first time in their relationship, but Easy doesn’t let go, he pulls Ringo’s hand close to his chest, right over his heart.

“I love you. And I do trust you. I’d fight anyone who dares question our love, and I have.”

Ringo’s expression softens a little and he nods. “But?”

Easy sighs. “The things we’ve done to each other these past years – they don’t just disappear.” Ringo tries to pull away but Easy holds his hand tight. “We used to bring out the worst in each other. And it’s not who we are now, and I can see, even if no one else can, how hard you are working to be the best version of yourself, it’s just… Every once in a while, I’m still afraid… that we could lose this again.”

Ringo nods slowly. “Yeah. Me too.”

“I know. That’s why I didn’t want to admit that…”

“That you have doubts.”

“Not doubts,” Easy says firmly. “I want this, I’ve never been more certain of anything. But there are a lot of odds we have to beat, and today I failed. Can you forgive me for that?”

Ringo doesn’t say anything, but he nods ever so slightly and tips his head forward a little, the way he always does when he wants to be kiss, and Easy loves knowing that about him. He loves all the little things only he knows about Ringo and feels incredibly lucky to get the chance to be the person Ringo allows this close. He slides one hand around Ringo, presses his palm against his boyfriend’s back and pulls him close. He presses a warm, open mouthed kiss against Ringo’s neck and feels him shiver. Easy kisses along Ringo’s jaw and smiles when Ringo takes him by surprise and turns his head to catch his lips for a proper kiss.

“Please, Ringo, don’t leave me,” Easy whispers against Ringo’s lips. Ringo pulls away and frowns.

“Of course I’m not… I… don’t think I have it in me to leave you,” he admits softly and it makes Easy’s heart beat faster. “I just need a break. From all this. The others. I just need to be with someone who is always on my side, even when she is a pain in the arse.”

Easy gets that and it pains him how hard their friends are making this for them, but mostly for Ringo. He leans in and kisses Ringo again. “Alright. But come back to me soon. I’m going to miss you so much.”


End file.
